Murder at midnight
by Rainbowc
Summary: Yugi falls in love with Yami. But Yami is distant because he starts to have feelings for Yugi. Yugi gets raped and beaten in the time Yami is away. The evening when he return... Going to continue this story... chapter 2 will be up soon
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am like really pissed at the moment. Just when I think my life gets better, people screw it up again!**

**SO this is just a one-shot, to get rid of my feelings and hopefully I will feel better soon.  
>Disclaimer: DON'T OWN YUGIOH<strong>

"Yugi get down here at once." Yugi's grampa called him. Yugi sigh tiredly he was beaten up again, not just physically but mentally also. He doesn't know how to tell anyone. And then he was rape as well. He doesn't know what to do anymore. He was so tired of everything. He missed Yami a lot. He wishes he was close so that they can be together again. But Yami doesn't talk really anymore with him.

Yugi went down stairs to his grandfather. "Come on Yugi you have to eat a little bit." Yugi's grandfather said softly. Yugi suddenly burst into tears and run back upstairs. Yami just walked into the room when it happened. "What's wrong with him Gramps?" Yami asked with concern. He knew he wasn't there for Yugi the last few months. But that is not a reason to cry is it?

"Truly I don't know any more Yami. He is crying a lot and he barely sleep or eat. I am worried about him but he doesn't want to talk about it." Grampa looked worried about his grandson. "I will go and see what's wrong with him Grampa. Don't worry about it." Yami said softly.

Yami went up to Yugi's room. He knocked on the door. He got no answer so he open the bedroom door. Yugi was crying into his pillow. Yami's heart break at the sight of his light so broken. He didn't spend time with Yugi over the past few months because Yami have to figure out his feelings for Yugi. He knows now that he loved the younger teen.

He walks over to Yugi. When he puts his hand against the younger boys shoulder Yugi moved away. There were pure fear in his eyes. "Ple- please don't hurt me." He whimper. "Yugi I am not going to hurt you. I am worried about you. Why are you crying Aibou?" Yami asked softly so that the younger one doesn't get any more fear than he already have. Yugi just broke into tears again. He curled into himself.

Yami was really worried by now. Yugi you know I am not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you. I love you too much. Please tell me what happen." He pulled Yugi against his chest. "I was raped, and I am bullied again. And I have fallen in love with you." Yugi burst into a fresh set of tears.

Yami just rubbed his back until he calmed down. "I love you Yugi. I love you so much. I will help you so that mentally you will heal again." Yami softly gave Yugi a kiss on his lips. And Yugi returned it.

"I love you Yami."

**Well this was just a one-shot. I will update my other stories soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N here is chapter two of murder at midnight. I do own yugioh

I felt shock about what happen to my young light. I feel happy that he loves me, but I am upset that he was raped and bullied. It is my fault that it happened. I never should have left but I did!

Yugi move away from me again.

He was still crying. He is only 15. Something like this shouldn't have happened to him. But it made sence way he didn't want to eat and why he was sleeping propely.

Normal P.O.V

Yami moved slowly over to the frigtend teen. Yugi whiperend a little bit. He moved closer to the wall. Trying to put some distance between them. His usuall bright violet eyes were red and puffy with tears. The normal light in his eyes were dimmend.

Yami's eyes held sorrow for his charge. He gently cares Yugi's cheek. He kept the pace gentle. After five minutes Yugi gently place a little bit of weight back against the hand on his cheek.

Yami sat down next to Yugi with got him a frightened whimper.

Yami pulled Yugi onto his lap and gently rock the boy back and fro. Yugi's sobs sudue to hiccups. Yami pulled Yugi a little bit away from his chest and looked down at his lights eyes. "Yugi let's get you some food in you, then you need to sleep." Yami gently told him while he was opening his side of the linked.

Yugi burst in a fresh set of tears. Feeling the presence of his darker halve in his mind again. Yami sent love and reasurens to Yugi trough the re-open link.

After crying ford 20 minutes. Yugi had fallen asleep in Yami's arms. Yugi slowly moved him so that he lay down on his bed. He pulled the covers over Yugi...

A/N will be back soon with chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Well here is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.  
>Love<br>Rainbowc**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

After a while Yugi woke up again. Yami was still holding him against his chest. Yugi knew Yami was awake. Yugi swift a little bit.  
>"Yami?" Yugi's voice was hoars from all the crying. "Yes little one?" Yami's voice was laced with sorry and worry.<p>

"Is it wrong that I tried to kill myself a while back?" Yugi asked.  
>Yami was shocked. His little light has tried to kill himself.<p>

".."

"Yami?" There was pleading and guilt in Yugi's voice.

"I don't know little one. If I was you I would probably have done the same my little one." Yami pulled Yugi back on his lap. Yami gently nuzzled Yugi's neck. Yugi whimpered when Yami started to nuzzle his neck.

Yami heard his little one's whimpers. He gently tuck Yugi under his chin and just hold him.

Yami heard a soft I'm sorry from Yugi. "Why are you sorry Aibou? You did nothing wrong." Yami asked confused

"I'm sorry for begin so weak. If I was stronger I would have probably won't have been raped." Yugi burst out in a fresh set of tears. Yami was sorry to hear the emotional pain in his lights voice. "It is not your fault Yugi. None of this is your fault. You are a light, it is the dark's worked to protect the light and I have let you down." Yami gently told him

Yugi just nodded and then fell asleep again. Yami followed soon after. He held Yugi gently against him…

**Sorry that it is so short. I promise my next chapter would be between 2-3 thousand words. Love you all and happy valentine day. Love Rainbowc**


End file.
